There are various medical and cosmetic procedures that may be performed now using various degrees of automation often at a high speed, in some instances using hand-held automated tools, in other instances utilizing automated systems that may include robotic arms, for example. In such procedures, in order to ensure that the automated procedures provide the results desired, user input may be required from time to time. These procedures include, for example, automated hair removal using lasers of varying intensities and wavelengths, or tattoo removal using lasers, including lasers of varying intensities and wavelengths, as disclosed for example in the commonly assigned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0247637.
Another such procedure is a hair transplantation procedure. Hair transplantation procedures typically involve harvesting hair grafts from a donor area, for example, the patient's scalp, and implanting them in a recipient or bald area. Automated hair transplantation systems utilizing a robot, including a robotic arm and a hair follicle tool associated with the robotic arm are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,746 which describes an automated hair transplantation system utilizing a robot, including a robotic arm and a hair follicle introducer associated with the robotic arm. This system can be used to harvest follicular units from a donor area or implant follicular units into a recipient area with computer assistance.